


All I Could Do To Save You

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Cannon Divergence, Other, Pred!Armin, Prey!Eren, Protective vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-11-10
Updated: 1997-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: Cannon divergence from chapter 62; it may take more than simple tactics to rescue Eren from his demise. Armin has an unorthodox solution.





	All I Could Do To Save You

What had happened was a mystery to Eren. There was an almost scorching heat around him, sitting in some sort of lukewarm liquid submerging him up to his chest. More of the foul-scented liquid drizzled down the walls every few moments, running down his now sodden brown hair all the way down to his chin. The overall of it was very unsettling and somewhat hostile, but still, in an unholy sense, calming. Whatever the surrounding walls were made of, they were blocking out the presence of all other sounds and allowing him a brief bit of solace as he struggled to collect his thoughts. What the hell had happened?! The only thing he could recollect were the vivid and horrendous memories of the day when his father had given him the injection that caused his shifting abilities... And somehow, he had devoured his own father?! This was too much... 

The best thing at present was to sort out where he was, and go from there. Feeling around did quite the trick texturally, since the pitch black darkness obscured his tired vision at the moment; to find the walls of the surrounding area were not only soft, but also pulled his searching hands deep into the squishy surface, almost uncomfortably so into the slick surroundings. So this was another discovery about it, at least... He barely managed to pull his now deeply sodden hands free. _Now this is surely peculiar... What the hell has this sort of environment?! It's not a cave... No sort of area I'm accustomed to..._ The area also had a noticeable unavailability of oxygen, which was given in large doses every couple of moments- frequently enough to keep him alive, but not as comfortably.  And then there was that constant mild shaking... 

"Where in the hell...?!" He hadn't meant to voice these words, yet they slipped far out of his control the moment they came into thought. A pause, a sudden stop of the light tremors, and another gust of air came in almost like a sigh. "Y-You're awake..." The voice echoed around him- it was hauntingly familiar and took no time for him to match a face to it. Suddenly, everything added up, or so it seemed... The dreadful notion of the government feeding him to a Titan was just as real now... But better to have the facts than jump to conclusions. "A-Armin? What's going on? M-Mind telling me where I am...?!" The question was met with a deafening silence. A shudder animated the other male's spine, words stuck in the back of his mind. "U-Um... I-I..." No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to bring himself to acknowledge his actions to his friend in fear he'd only frighten him. 

However, it all added up in the brunette's mind quite smoothly. The slick surface, the pool of liquid, the echoing of his friend's voice and reluctance to explain... The answer to his unanswered questions was all too clear, and the violent nature of his environment too obvious. Now he was pitted between pure terror and fury, pawing at the walls of his surrounding area to assure himself that he wasn't overthinking... But now, he could clearly make out the rigid muscles spattered in mucus. A torrent of fear erupted somewhere inside him, and the anger surging below soon followed, thrashing, kicking, punching, throwing himself against the fleshy inside in hopes of making the blonde ill. It was all too clear... "Armin! Y-You ate me?! How?! Why?!! What the hell were you thinking?!" Each little struggle got him more and more soaked with the liquid he now identified as gastric acid, but at the moment, this was somewhat tolerable. On top of all the things he could imagine, this was the worst: he had been removed from his captivity, only to discover that his own friend had eaten him.

Armin's face was a blotted mess of vivid color now. He opened his mouth to explain, yet not a word came out correctly, and jumbled up into a tangle of mumbled apologies and stunned silence. And he had found out what had happened, the guilt creeping up all the steadier into the turning gears of his brain. "You better have a understandable explanation for this!" Eren shrieked, pounding even harder than before. "Armin! ANSWER ME!" And, in that moment, he completely stopped his struggles in pure horror. For some reason, he wasn't receiving anything to answer his desperate and angry cries, and completely lost it. Surely, something had happened to make Armin act in this sense? But the reasoning evaded even the most sheltered corners of his mind and filled him with dread, and fell to the bottom of his friend's gut in a sobbing mess. "Armin... Why? H-How could you?!" Trickling, salty tears ran like rain down the blonde's own cheeks, before he finally gulped down enough of the lucid dread in his mind to speak once more, and while shouted and accompanied with the choked voice of mourning, still audible: "It was all I could do to get you away effectively..." 

Eren was stunned by this reasoning. Of all the things he could've said, this?! It was difficult to grasp... So shakily, he sat up again, pawing at the blonde's stomach wall a bit to re-situate himself more comfortably- or as comfortably as his surroundings would allow. This was unbelievable. "This?! This is safe to you?!" he snarled, smacking the walls yet again to make his point. "I'd think you'd have enough sense to know that this... This, of all places! Your _stomach_ , of all the damned places! How could you have possibly put me in a worse position to be in?!" Was Armin alright in the head still? Or was he finally losing it? Though he resented the notion of it, even he couldn't help but feel a notable tendril of doubt crawling up and becoming a parasite to his brain. 

Silence followed for a moment, and then another lightly put comeback: "Y-You're not hurt, are you? N-No injuries or anything...?" Looking down, this much was true: aside from slathering him in the filth, the acid itself wasn't actually doing anything to him... Perhaps he really had thought through all of this enough to keep him safe... And yet, that much was still a mystery. Some sort of mysterious protection was allowing him to remain unharmed and well, even in such conditions. "Alright... You're right. I'm unharmed." Reluctance and mild anger ate away at the calmness in his voice, making it clear he wasn't at all happy being trapped inside this fleshy prison in the slightest. No, not just unhappy- still uneasy, nearly terrified of everything, from the very notion, constantly moving walls, various digestive liquids... It was quite horrific on whatever nerves he currently had. "But what exactly... When you're far enough from them... What are you going to do with me...?" 

From where he was, he could tell that Armin had started walking again, from the faint _click click click_ of his boots and small tremors. The gentle beating of the blondes heart could faintly be heard from this particular position, and the shaky gulping of oxygen. Yes, it was obvious that there wasn't any malice in these queer actions, just an obscurity... And in his heart, he had a feeling he couldn't quite blame Armin- if this was the "safest" way, he didn't even want to think of what else had been brought up during the research and evaluation portion. "Once I've gotten past their defenses fully, I'll go find Hanji and spit you our. I promise, once it's safe, I'll g-get you out of there... I'm really sorry about all this..." 

"How did this even come to mind? I-It's effective, but certainly this wasn't something that someone, particularly you, would chance with no evidence?" The silence that followed wasn't deafening, but would've been relaxing if not for his alert knowledge of where he was, even with the knowledge he was safe somehow for unknown reasons. "It was quite on accident, actually... Hanji and I were thinking hard on how to come and rescue you, and one of the experiments tipped over into another... And then... I'm pretty sure one of them was, miraculously, stomach acid... A-And then Hanji made me... Swallow a couple things and see if it was effective, she also had a shrinking serum... And... I think you know the rest." Armin mumbled, grimacing. "I had an idea of where they had taken you... The other cadets helped me find you... And I'm not going to let anything hurt you, I-I promise."


End file.
